Pacemaker leads represent the electrical link between the pulse generator and the heart tissue, which is to be excited and/or sensed. These pacemaker leads include single or multiconductors that are connected to an electrode in an electrode assembly at an intermediate portion or distal end of a pacing lead. A connector is included at the proximal end to form the electrical connection with the pacemaker.
When leads with multiple conductors are involved, the conductors are individually, mechanically and electrically coupled with the pulse generator at a proximal end of the multiple conductors, and can be coupled at a distal end or an intermediate portion with tissue electrodes. The multiple conductors are electrically insulated from each other to prevent shorts and limit electrical leakage between conductors. While lead design favors compact size, mechanical joints should be strong and secure, and electrical contact surfaces should remain pristine and uniform. To accommodate these assembly criteria, conventional assemblies constitute multiple separate unipolar electrodes, or relatively bulky multipolar designs. Furthermore, conventional assemblies have manufacturing or performance drawbacks, for example, the assembly process is difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved electrode joint design, and a related method to assemble the joint without disruption to outer electrode surfaces.